Time like this
by Animorphia
Summary: A story about Toushiro and Momo relationship in each specific age. Hope you guys will like it Please Read & Review !


**Thanks to all those R &R and ****favourite my stories, really appreciate it~**

 **This is my 3rd Fanfiction hope it improves better than the last and hope you guys like this! I do not own Bleach~ Pls R &R, Thanks~**

* * *

"Wah! Mama! Mama! " a 4 year old girl wearing a yellow one piece skirt raven brown hair ties into pigtails using orange hair ties, honey brown eyes filled with tears cries and rans up to her mother inside her house and hugs her while complaining animatedly about her friend, Shiro said that fairy tales aren't real. Her mother, Mikasa was talking happily with her next door neighbor, Rin sitting comfortably in the kitchen drinking tea when her daughter barges in crying waterfalls hugging her and ramble incoherently,

"Sniff... Mama! Shiro said that Cinderella is not real ! And...and Snow White... Sniff...Sleeping beauty...Sniff...Beauty and the beast... Many are not real! Wah! Mama, Shiro is a big meanie!"

The little girl wiggle her little arm up high and wailed to her mother as she hugged her mother tightly. Mikasa and Rin holding their laughter about the little girl innocence while the back door being slammed open by a little boy same age as the little girl wearing a light blue shorts and a green,a head of spiky snowy white hair, turquoise eyes stomping into the house assuming he didn't do anything wrong by saying the truth about it. The little boy scolded,"Your such a crybaby, Bedwetter!"

"I'm just saying," which the little girl retorted,"You're a big meanie, Shiro -chan ! Mama,See! He said it!"

"Your just gullible, Bedwetter!"

The mother of the little boy,Rin was amused by her son argument with his friend and using the word 'gullible' in such a young age. ""Now, now Toushiro that's not nice saying fairy tales aren't real to cute little Momo,"

"Well, it's the truth..." he mumbled quietly,

"But you still believe that fairy tales are real,right?"

"Right..." Toushiro huffs,

"Good! See Momo, Toushiro just saying but he still believes so you don't have to be sad anymore! And will you forgive him ?" Said Rin as she smiles at Momo assuring her, Mikasa wiped the tears on Momo's face and consulted her,

"Momo, didn't we always told you that Toushiro doesn't mean what he said about everything so you don't have to be sad ,okay?"Momo nods to her mother and faced Toushiro with a big smile,

"Shiro-chan believe in fairy tales so I forgive you!"

"Toushiro rolls his eyes with a straight face, "Yeah... Whatever..."

Then Rin pulled Toushiro left cheek,"Toushiro,that's not what I taught you treating a girl badly especially Momo-chan, and you know she believes in everything you say... "

Toushiro pulled his mother hand off his cheek and rubs it,"Mom! It hurts! She's just gullible, she would even believe me if I was saying that pigs can fly... "

"Of course it hurts, it supposed too!" Rin raised her brows and looked at her son with suspicion,"And where did you learn the word 'gullible' from?"

"From Dad... He said it once, when he was talking with Uncle Ranta about him believe in some stupid idea,"

"You know the meaning just by listening it once?"

"No, I asked dad when he finished talking and he explained to me..."

Rin sweat drops and shakes her head smiling slightly,

"I need to tell your dad to stop using those words whenever you're around..."

Mikasa laughed while holding Momo in her embrace, "Well, its not a bad thing about him learning big words... Besides you told me Kakashi was a genius when he was young, now it's time for Toushiro to shine !"

"Hahahahaha... Yeah, I can't believe that my little boy has his father brains!" Rin added "but with my good looks !"

The two mothers laughed out loud while Momo jumped off her mother lap to hold Toushiro hands with hers and said,

"Come on Shiro-chan! Let's go play! We can play hide and seek!"

"Hn, whatever you say Bedwetter and don't call me Shiro-chan !"

"But Shiro-chan is cute and fluffy!"

"Stupid idiot Bedwetter Momo I am not cute!"

"You say a bad word!" She points at Toushiro "Mama! Auntie Rin! Shiro-chan say a bad word!" Rin scolded, "Toushiro! No using bad words!"

Toushiro frowned,"Dad says it all the time whenever he wants so why can't I?"Rin face palm,

"I really need to teach your father a lesson! He is corrupting my little boy with bad language!"

Mikasa laughs at her and faced Toushiro and Momo ,

"Momo, two go along play in the backyard while me and Auntie Rin chat ,okay?"

Momo smiled brightly and pulled one of Toushiro hand headed to the backdoor "Okay, Mama! Me and Shiro-chan will go play hide and seek! Come on Shiro-chan !"

"Don't pull my hand Bedwetter ! I can walk!"

As they exited to the backyard the two mother sequels excitingly,"They look so cute together! My little boy marry cute little Momo ! It'll be perfect!"

"I know right! Let's arrange the marriage between the two! They are destine to be together!"

"Then they will have cute babies!"

"Ohhh! I love to see our cute grandchildren in the future!"

At the age of 4, Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hinamori Momo friendship blooms. They become best of friends fast as their parents were old friends and live next door to each other whilst becoming neighbours. The two of them were always together as they were like light and shadow.

"Shiro-chan! Where are you? Shiro-chan! Come out!"

"Momo ran into a small forest, constantly looking and calling for Toushiro. Accidentally, she tripped over a rock and fell down while she scrapped her knees on the hard ground. She sat there as she holds her scrapped knees and started to cry, tears falling down her face.

"Ouch! It hurts!...Wah!" Momo sobbed. Toushiro appears climbing down a tree and running towards Momo to check her scolded her looking worriedly at Momo ,

"Stupid Bedwetter, you shouldn't run! Can't you see the road properly?! How can you be so clumsy?!"

Momo sobbed guiltily while explaining to him,"I was just wondering where you are... Mama and Auntie Rin said that you'll be here... So I came here to find you... I didn't see the rocks, so I tripped and hurt my knees... "Toushiro sighs loudly and check her knees.

"Can you stand?"

Momo tried to stand up but sat back down the ground as her knees hurt slightly. Shaking her head, her tears slowly went down her face and told him

"No... My knees hurts a lot, Shiro-chan,"Toushiro bent down to her level wiping her tears from her face."Don't cry anymore, idiot... You'll look less ugly when you have your goofy smile on your face..."Her tears slowly stop when he said that and nods slowly to him. Then, he had his back facing Momo as he signaled Momo to climb on his back.

"Climb on, Bedwetter... "Momo climbed on his back, hands wrapped around his neck gently and head on his shoulder. Toushiro lifted Momo using the piggyback ride as they walked slowly out of the forest. Momo looks at Toushiro back and apologized,

"Sorry, Shiro-chan... I wasn't careful enough hurting my knees and you have to carry me... Sorry..."Toushiro sighs lightly stating,

"You're always clumsy... It's not the first time you tripped... You always do it... Clumsy Bedwetter..."Momo wipes her tears and scolded him slightly

"Hey, I don't wet the bed anymore! Shiro-chan! Besides I was looking for you! "

"Hn... I was just talking a nap on the tree... And I heard you yelling and saw you tripped over a rock... Klutz."

"Oh! Shiro-chan knows how to climb a tree! Teach me how! Ouch!"She closed her eyes slightly when her knees sting a little. Toushiro said worriedly.

"You're not going to climb a tree... You'll just hurt yourself..."

"But I want to!"

"No..."

"Shiro-chan! I promise I won't hurt myself!"

"Like that will work... You just promise me last time you won't get hurt again but now you just scraped your knees..."

"Please... Shiro-chan..." She whines loudly and use her pouting face. Unable to resist her puppy dog eyes, Toushiro gave up to her pouting face and said in defeat.

"Alright... I'll teach you how... After your knees are heal..."

"Thank you so much, Shiro-chan!"

Momo then nuzzles at his neck on his back feeling his body temperature, his hair softly tickling her face as she settled comfortably and closing her eyes. They walked in comfortable silence, Momo's sweet scents were filling Toushiro nostrils as her face was close to his while she snuggles in his back. Toushiro look at her softly and smile secretly while Momo said a statement that makes his heart flutter with happiness.

"Shiro-chan..." "Hm..." "You're warm... And you smell nice..."

At the age of 10, Toushiro was always helping and teaching Momo many things and plays with each other since Momo always a klutz so Toushiro figure he'll better be with her if she caught in trouble. He was always been called short and cold but for Momo sweet and cute. In the school,Momo will make friends with other children and introduce them to Toushiro even though he was a little cold but managed to get some friends by the help of Momo. Toushiro tend to be alone by himself but Momo will always bring him to a group of friends to play together.

"Hitsugaya-kun... Did you skipped class again? I didn't see you in your classroom when I was delivering some books to Ukitake sensei..."

"Hn..."

"So you did skipped class! I told you before not to, but you didn't listen and where did you go?"

"I'm just taking a nap here... The class is boring me... "Momo and Toushiro were hanging out under a big old oak tree behind the school in a small woods. Toushiro was laying down on the grass using his hands to cushion his head, closing his eyes resting while Momo was sitting next to Toushiro, her hands on her lap, leaning back her head on the tree trunk.

"You know you can't do this every time... It'll ruin your whole reputation for college... Didn't you care about it?"

"Hn... It's not like they can do something about it... "

"Mou... You being a genius and entering college is a great way to have a better future! I don't even have half of your brain in studying..."

"That's because you're stupid..."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!"

Toushiro opened his eyes and sat up facing Momo looking at her seriously.

"And you're too gullible... Remember when we were at the carnival, we were going to get some things to eat but you accidentally went the wrong way separating from us... And met with some trouble that you hurt yourself... You had me a lot of trouble finding you..."

"Well there's a lot of people and some things are so cute... I got easily sidetracked then I was bumping into a group of boys they said they could help me..."

Momo stated as she rubbed her neck nervously and avoiding eye contact with Toushiro,

"You idiot! Didn't you know that it's dangerous for a girl following a group of boys, they'll rape you if I didn't got there in time! Then you just need to get yourself hurt by pushing them!"

Toushiro eyes filled with rage, guilt and concern, when Momo saw it she put her hands on his with a smile on her face reassuring him.

"But you did found and saved me so there's no need to get angry about it... You got yourself some bruises and cuts too from fighting them! So we're even!"

"Idiot Bedwetter...""Hey!"

"Klutz as always... You can't even protect yourself..."

"I can! See this! It's a pepper spray! My dad bought it for me!"Momo took the pepper spray from her pocket and showed it to him.

"Like that will work..."

"It will... And I can protect myself so don't worry! But anyway we're getting sidetrack, we were talking about you... The school genius that was going to college next year... So quit your skipping class habit..."Toushiro scoffed at Momo,

"I could skip class whether I want or not... Hinamori,"

"But you'll lose the chance to get in college... Sereitei college is the best one in the city!"

"I won't lose anything if I stay here... "

"What do you mean? You'll lose the chance! Hitsugaya-kun how can you say that you won't lose anything!"

"Stupid Bedwetter... Come here..."

"Wha..."

"I'll lose you if I go..."Toushiro pulled Momo as he close the gap between the two, he used his hands to tilt her chin up and pressed his lips with hers. Momo eyes widen when she feels his cold lips against hers, she then pressed back her soft lips to his and closing her eyes feeling like a bliss. Her hands gently wrap around his neck while Toushiro had his arms around her waist pulling her close. After a few seconds of kissing,they have to stopped the kiss because they need air. Toushiro puts his forehead against hers and looks into her eyes. Momo cheeks flush with a bright red blush on her face as he stated,

"I've got everything I need right here... So I don't care about losing the chance to college... You are the only one I'm afraid to lose, Momo"

"But you can't risk it just for me..."

"I can and I will... "

"You need to grab the chance, so you are going to college!"

"I don't need the chance..."

"You need to!"

"I can't just leave my girlfriend behind..."

"Do you have to be so stubborn, Shiro-chan... You are going to the college and that's final! I'm not going to be your girlfriend if you stay here!"Momo crossed her hands at her chest and looks away from him. Toushiro ruffles his hair annoyed by Momo same stubbornness as him for getting what she wants. He sighs in defeat and smiles at her.

"Fine... I'll go... "

"Really?! You're not lying are you?"

"No I'm not... I promise you to get to college... but there are some conditions are I need to set..."

"What is it?"

"Number 1, your mine and nobody else can touch you except me... No other male can talk to you an..."

"Shiro-chan! That's not fair! Your need to control your jealousy better!"

"I'm not jealous... I'm just making sure that nobody touch what's mine..."

"Since when you get so possessive?"

"I'm not..."

"Then when did you first feel like this?"

"On the day you said that I was warm when we were 10... Continuing on... Now, number 2 only I can hold your hand, hug you, kissing you... Number 3, no looking at other guys..."

"Wait... That's way too much conditions!"

"Don't care... Your following it..."

"Oh... I get it! Your the kind of boyfriend that's the possessive type... Rangiku-San said it before when we're having a girls sleepover..."Toushiro raised his brows and look at her suspiciously.

"You were talking about me? "

"Kinda... We were just talking about what kind of boyfriend would be if it was you... And Rangiku-San said that you have a cold face but warm heart, so you would be the overprotective kind of boyfriend... Always looking out for your love ones... "

"Hm... Overprotective, huh...What else did you girls talk about?"

"That's a secret!" She smiles playfully at him and holds his hands with hers. Momo looked him in the eyes intently and smile widely.

"I'll be here waiting for you... So go ahead and pursue your dream... Toushiro..."

"I'll definitely come back for you... Momo."

At 16 of age, their friendship turned into relationship that was flourishing with love. Toushiro and Momo made a promise that they will each fulfill their own dreams and never changing their feelings for each other. They sealed it with a kiss as they part ways, with Toushiro heads off to college in Sereitei city the following year and Momo continues her study in high school. They often see each other when Toushiro has a holiday and spending time together with the two of them alone much to their mothers glee.

"Toushiro! You're here!"

Momo ran out of the college entrance and into Toushiro's embrace as she first saw him leaning on his car waiting for her. They share a kiss as Toushiro spoke first with a small smile on his face. Then Toushiro face turn seriously as his eyes narrowed and interrogate Momo,"So I heard some rumours from some idiots that some stalker is bothering you? Where is he? I'm gonna send him to hell..."

Momo was confused about Toushiro statement and asked "What are you talking about, Toushiro? There's no stalker... And who told you that I'm being stalked?"

Toushiro blink his eyes, "The stupid strawberry and baboon told me..." He then massage his temple and figures out the scheme of his friends.

"They set me up and made me worried for nothing... I had to cancel all my meetings and with the old man Yama... I'm so going to kill them... "

"Toushiro, what did I told you before no violence... Besides I'm alright see... "

"Right... But I'm still gonna get them back... So now... Since I've got a day off, how about I make it up to you today?"

"Making up for what?"

"For all these past few weeks that I have been busy with work and we didn't have the chance to spend time together..."

"What about your meeting? You still got time to go there,"

"Screw that... Those old geezers can go on the meeting without me..."

"But...but.." "Come on... We're going on a date..." Toushiro get Momo in the car and drove off. Then Toushiro asked Momo a question while hiding his jealous emotion,

"So did someone bothers you in campus?"

"No, Toushiro... Nobody's stalking or bothering me... Just some guys confessed to me," Momo quickly explained before Toushiro could say anything, "Don't jump into the wrong conclusion! I've turned them down saying that I got a lovely boyfriend who's overprotective and possessive over me... Even though you could have gone overboard sometimes..."

Toushiro rolls his eyes, "I'm just going to ignore that..."

"So where are we going? I'm starving."

"Pig..." Momo glares at him crossing her arms and said,"Hey! It's lunchtime already and I had to wait until you come so I can eat... Besides you told me to wait for you and hung up that I don't even had the chance to talk..."

Momo smile at him slyly thinking of an idea and poke his arms while waiting at a red light,"So you are going to pay for my meals... I got an idea! Let's go to this Italian restaurant that has opened up last week... Rukia-chan went there before and said its food is delicious!"

"She been there with who?

"Um...I think it's with her brother..."

"Hn... So where's the restaurant?"

Afterward they had their meals, Toushiro and Momo take a walk in the park together as they chatted happily while Toushiro suddenly told Momo to wait for him at a bench. Toushiro got back with a small red box on his hand and gives it to Momo.

"For you..."

"What's inside of the box?" Momo asked curiously and a little surprised by giving her a gift suddenly,"Open it up then you'll see..."

Momo open up the box to find a diamond ring inside, she looked at the ring as her tears started to stream down her face. Toushiro took the ring out and looked at her seriously as his eyes filled in with love and passion for her.

"I know it's too early for us... But I want the whole world to know that your mine by wearing this ring... You've been my light for years and never giving up on me even though I'm cold as ice... My darkness inside of me had light up because of you... My time with you is always brimming with life... And you let me achieve my goals even if I failed, you would be there supporting me with a smile on your face telling me not to give up... You helped me a lot... I want my future with you inside... I need you to be a part of my life... So in conclusion, marry me Momo..."

Momo smiles widely with her tears brimming inside her eyes and said playfully,"You do know that you need a romantic atmosphere and going to get on one knee to propose?"

"I'm aware of that...But I'm not going do all that mushy stuff that people do in movies..."

"Then I'll marry you 'till you do the romantic stuff like like in the movies!" She declared stubbornly,

"You're gonna marry me and that's final... No objections..."

"Hey! I'm the one who got to choose whether I want to marry you!"

"Alright then... I'll give three options... 1, you marry me," "I'm not going choose that..." "2, I'll marry you," "Wait, isn't that the same..." "3, we'll get married..." "It's the same thing!"

Momo looks at him baffled by Toushiro statement and pouts angrily,"You are the most unromantic person I ever met! Can't you at least do something romantic?!"

"Either way you're gonna marry me or I'll just drag you to the altar..."With a 'Hmpf!' Momo crossed her arms at her chest and look away, Toushiro sighs loudly as he rake his hair in annoyance. Toushiro pulled Momo towards him, swooped down to capture her lips and kiss her senseless. Momo face reddened brightly after the kiss and hidden her face to Toushiro chest while he hugged her as he slipped on the ring on her finger. Toushiro chuckles softly at her and tease her now reddish face,

"It's that romantic enough? I could do it again if you want..."

At 22, Toushiro proposed to Momo and later got engaged. The following year they held a grand wedding that was suggested by their parents and friends much to Toushiro dismay about the overwhelming majority of the decorations that was put up in the wedding and finally got married with a little surprise for their both their families.

"Ryuusuke! Momoka! Remember your gifts!" Shouted Momo from the living room calling for her children. 'Thump, Thump, Thump" the sound of footsteps on the stairs being heard from the living room where Momo was standing. Momo was wearing a yellow sundress decorated with watermelons that fits her petite figure perfectly with a pair of red heels and a small purse she was holding on. Ascending from the stairs were a little boy at the age of six, pure white color as the snow of spiky hair with a pair of brown eyes, a baby blue sleeveless coat over his green T-shirt and blue shorts. Behind him was his four year old sister, long wavy raven brown hair ties in cute pigtails that braided by her mother, eyes the color of the emerald with a dash of turquoise, a cute blue dress bounced whenever she moves.

"We're here, Mama! I have Papa's cookies! " Momoka said excitedly to her mother and a hand clutching a bag of homemade cookies.

"I got Papa's gift too... Mama," Ryuusuke said with a smile on his face.

Momo saw her children beams brightly as she kissed their forehead lovingly and told them they are going to the Hyourinmaru Cooperation a.k.a Toushiro's work place. They got a ride on Renji's car that Renji offered Momo while he was picking up his wife's, Rukia books that she borrowed to Momo.

In the executive floor up in the high tall building of Hyourinmaru Cooperation people were either holding a group meeting in the meeting rooms or working on their projects or designated works in their respective office, and further inside the floor there stood a door stating the director's office that many of employees feared to go beyond that doorstep. Sure, Hitsugaya Toushiro is the most cold and strict man in the cooperation but he knew his limit on pushing his employees at work because he's not inhuman. His employees respected him for his profession due to his intellect on managing the whole cooperation. He's by far the best and youngest head director in the history and the world known businessman who took over the company when he was 22. Skimming through all the paperwork one by one and signs his signature on it while he piled up the floor a huge stacks near his mahogany desk. He then ordered his subordinates to take all out once he finished signing the paperworks for the day, Toushiro stretches his body from all the soreness and tiredness that he had been sitting on his leather chair all afternoon as he stood up from the chair and watched the sky through his glass window.

Near the entrance and reception area, Momo walked gracefully with her hands holding onto Momoka's with her left and Ryuusuke's with her right after thanking Renji for the ride. When the receptionist saw Momo walked in, she immediately smile to Momo and bowed in respect.

"Momo-sama, I don't even know you were coming today! I thought you would told Toushiro-sama about your arrival?"

Momo smile widely and winked at her playfully, "Me and my kids want to surprise him today! So we planned to arrive unexpected! Is Toushiro in?"

The receptionist laughed slightly while she checked the computer, "Toushiro-sama is inside his office and luckily he doesn't have a meeting today, so go ahead and surprise him. He would be very happy to see you and the kids!"

Momo smile widens and thank the receptionist before heading upstairs using the elevator.

"Mama, are going to see Papa now?" Ryuusuke asked his mother,

"Yup, we're going up to see Papa in his office!" Momo answer her son,

"Then we can give gifts to Papa!" Momoka said they exit the elevator after arriving on the floor where Toushiro's office was located, they were greeted by many employees while walking through the hallways and saw Ichigo on the way out of the office.

"Uncle Ichi!" The two kids shouted out to him as he turned around and saw them as he greeted them happily.

"Yo! Why ya little rascal doing here? It's a special day for Toushiro or something?" Ichigo asked them with curiosity,

"Today we're gonna surprise Toushiro with gifts... It's Father's Day today... I think he forgot about it..."

"Oh yeah! Now that you mention it... I also forgot about that... I think I might get a surprise party for my family too." Ichigo trubs his neck

"No worries... I'm sure of it." Momo giggles slightly,

"Well... Go on and surprise him, he needs a break on working... I'm sure his stress level is high these days with all the meetings."

Ichigo said while he knocked on the door as Toushiro replied with a 'Come in'. When the door was open, Ryuusuke and Momoka immediately ran inside to hug Toushiro with a little force causing him to fall down with a 'oof ' sound on to the ground. His frown was turned upside down when he saw his children and wife as he chuckles softly at his son and daughter adorable little face.

"Papa! We missed you!"Momoka whine,

"Yeah! And you didn't come home to eat lunch with us today!" Ryuusuke added,

Toushiro replied guiltily to his children, "I'm sorry for not being able to have lunch with you guys... Papa's sorry, can you guys please forgive me?"

Ryuusuke and Momoka looked at each other and nodded their heads at the same time,"We forgive you, Papa!" Momoka said but Ryuusuke cuts in, " But you have to buy ice cream for us! Or we don't forgive you!"

Toushiro chuckles loudly at his son bargain and pinched his cheek,

"Alright, I'll buy you ice cream... You really have my smartness in you aren't you? Can't believe you think of that! Smart little Ryuu! Play your old man for ice cream!"

Ryuusuke swapped his father's hands away and playfully tackled him down while laughing together. Momo smiled lovingly at how her husband plays with Ryuusuke while Momoka laughing at them at the side, Toushiro stoic self was turned into a playful self. She then called out to them, "Ryuu, Momoka aren't you going to give something to Papa?"

They nodded their heads and put out the gifts smiling in excitement for Toushiro by saying Happy Father's Day loudly to him. Ryuusuke gift was a handmade picture frame, a blue dragon with red eyes out on top of the frame and the rest of the background is light blue.

"I made and painted it myself!" Ryuusuke said proudly with his head held high.

"I love it, Ryuusuke... Thank you so much!" Toushiro said as he ruffles Ryuusuke hair with joy in his eyes.

"I made this chocolate chip cookies with Mama's help, Papa!" Momoka give the cookies to Toushiro as he tastes it.

"It's delicious! Thank you Momoka!" Toushiro said after he ate all the cookies she gives him. Momoka wound up her little arms around Toushiro neck whilst she give a peck on his cheek and smiles brightly to him. Toushiro stand up and walked toward Momo to secure his arms around her waist bringing her close.

"So what did you get me?" Toushiro asked Momo

"Well... It's something that you'll know in seven months..." Momo gives a hint to him hoping he will get it right. Men are always oblivious to this kind of thing especially pregnancy. Toushiro stayed silent for a while and shrugged, "I got nothing..."

Momo sighs loudly and shakes her head, "Men..."

"Come on, what is it?" Toushiro said getting anxious about what Momo will tell sighs softly and look at her ring nervously, "Toushiro you do know we got married for six years and have two kids, right?" Toushiro nodded slowly wondering what's this is about, "So I was thinking what if we had another one? For Ryuusuke and Momoka to have a little brother..." Biting her lips waiting for his reaction.

Toushiro blinks his eyes and finally said, "You're pregnant?" Momo threw her hands up high thinking 'He finally gets it!' And nodded enthusiastically.

Toushiro pressed his lips with hers and give her one of his rare smile after breaking their kiss. Toushiro looks into Momo's eyes intently with a smile on his face, " I love you, Momo." She smiled and replied, " I love you too." She kissed him. Then Ryuusuke and Momoka ran into their embrace and asked their father curiously what kind of gifts he received from their mother. Toushiro smiles fondly to them as Momo said with excitement 'You two are going to have a baby brother!' as they cheered happily on having a new family member. /p


End file.
